


Chicks dig scars

by CelticTiger21



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Lots of Sex, probably som fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticTiger21/pseuds/CelticTiger21
Summary: Set after season 3. Waverly and Nicole are back together.  Very vague talk about them being away from each other. I assume Nicole has physical scars from all the near death experiences she has gone thru and Waverly goes over Nicole’s scars which lead to more touching.





	Chicks dig scars

Waverly could tell Nicole was still asleep as her hand whispered over her girlfriends silky skin, sliding the covers further down to expose more of her beautiful curves. The tall redhead’s arm held onto her, pressing her tightly against her warmth as the blankets slid slowly inch by inch with the brunettes purposeful movements. The light broke through the cracks of the curtains illuminating the room with a faint hint of sunlight as Waverly’s head rose and fell gently with every steady breath her girlfriend took, her heartbeat thrumming softly into her ears. Nicole’s stomach muscles tensed as slender fingers trailed their way across every inch until they slowed just above her hip. Her fingers traced the skin there, angry and rough, still masking a hint of pink in its tone, a direct contrast to the ivory that surrounded it. Waverly’s memories over the past few months have been hazy at best, but she remembered almost loosing Nicole like it was just yesterday. Bits and pieces of her and Doc in the garden haunt her memories as nightmares that come and go whenever they want to show their faces to Waverly. Her memories of the garden come in haunted limbs raking over her flesh within her dreams. Shadows consuming her, pouring thru her subconscious as she tries to find peace in her love’s warm embrace. She usually wakes up frantic when they come, fast and fierce, pulling and tugging out to anything she can reach. Always finding Nicole for now wrapped around her, soothing her, holding her tightly and bracing her back to reality. Nicole remembers the lost months, time standing still as she searched for Waverly, but she never spoke about it, Waverly knew from the whimpered cries in the middle of the night as she filled the pieces in from broken scenes replayed in Nicole’s dreams. It tortured her soul hearing Nicole’s desperate sorrow filled memories over the last few months consuming her sleep. Between the tales told by Wynonna and the bits and pieces here and there from Nicole in the middle of the night Waverly has a vague idea what her loved ones endured while she was trapped beyond the stairs. Tracing her fingers gently over every jagged curve of this scar brings Waverly home, a new memory to burn into her mind, add to the beauty of the woman she holds underneath her. Waverly has every curve of her girlfriend memorized, knows how every touch ignites a desire deep within them both, this last scar is old but new to Waverly’s touch. Lost in the missing time over these last few months, tears broke from Waverly’s eyes thinking of Nicole as her fingers slid over this stamped memory that has been pressed into her hip. 

“I’m sorry,” a whispered voice broke thru the stale air engulfing the room. With a sniffle Waverly turned her head up to face her girlfriend, resting her chin onto her chest, “what?”

“I’m sorry,” Nicole whispered again. 

“Baby, for....” Waverly was cut off by Nicole’s mumbling rant. “For everything. For loosing you. Not finding you quick enough. Not going with you.” Nicole turned her head, unable to look at Waverly as tears began to break the lining of her cheeks, and her hand rose to meet Waverly’s fingers tracing her scar above her hip, her voice breaking, “For Charlie, your father Julian....if”

“No!” Waverly yelled and pulled her hand from Nicole’s to sit up higher so she could look at her. She didn’t mean to be so loud, didn’t mean to be so abrasive, so she calmed, taking in a breath and sliding her hand to Nicole’s cheek, breaking the line of tears with the grace of her thumb. “No,” she spoke softer, shaking her head. “Do not say anything Nicole about how he shouldn’t have, you shouldn’t be, what he did, or you still here. Just don’t.”

“He could have saved you Waves....” Nicole shook her head, her hand reaching up towards Waverly’s face. “I didn’t,” she cried. 

Waverly jerked, eyebrows furrowed as she shook her head, “No! No Nicole. He saved you, he needed to save you!” Nicole sat up on her elbows reaching out for Waverly, “Waves, I’m sorry.” Waverly moved away from her, sitting back on her knees next to Nicole reaching out. Her hand shook in hesitation as her fingers began gliding over Nicole’s scar, “Don’t you get it baby? My father did save me,” Nicole’s eyes drifted shut, “because he saved the love of my life,” she sniffled. “He saved you Nicole Rayleigh Haught. I love you.”

Nicole opened her eyes to look at Waverly, tears coloring over her pink cheeks, “I love you too.” Nicole leaned in to kiss her, her lips breathless over Waverly’s, “I’m sorr...”

Waverly broke her apology with a deep kiss, pouring into Nicole with her need. Waverly leaned into the kiss, pushing Nicole back against the mattress again. Waverly’s weight angled against her. Waverly silently begged for control as she demanded entrance into Nicole’s mouth, her tongue tasting across her lips, sliding against her lovers tongue. A wet dance that deepened as their need for each other to be closer grew. Waverly’s palm ran up the taunt muscles that tightened and quivered under her delicate touch. Her fingertips stopped and caressed the forgotten hint of a scar below Nicole’s breast, another harden reminder of Nicole’s sacrifice, of her mortality, her frailty and her strength. Waverly’s need grew for her girlfriend, pouring into her kiss and her touch. “I want to feel you,” Waverly moans. 

Nicole’s hands entangle in the brown tresses that cascaded down across Waverly’s face as she moved from Nicole’s lips and across her jawline. Leaning down across Nicole’s body Waverly nips at the tender skin of Nicole’s neckline. Her hand lifts from under the curve of Nicole’s breast and her forgotten scar to pull back her hair behind her ear. Waverly’s tongue tracing over the skin of her jawline and neck, nipping and licking, leaving a lingering trace of where her lips were moments ago. Nicole finds her lips again pushing into her desperately seeking out her taste. Nicole yearns for that taste, wants to swim in the taste and scent of Waverly. Nicole holds on, her eyes squeezing tight as her memories of the last few months roll over her mind like a blanket smothering her thoughts. 

At first Nicole woke in a dream, a whispering echo of her girlfriends voice attempting to rouse her. A smile broke her lips as she thought she felt a distant touch glide across her warm flesh as her breath danced over her lips, “wake up.” When Nicole’s eyes opened to find herself lost and alone in a different time and place. No garden. No Purgatory. No Wynonna or Jeremy. No love of her life......no Waverly. Every breath was crushing against Nicole’s heart as she fought her way back to Purgatory, to her family, to her Waverly. In the end it was Wynonna who took her from the bottom of the stairs and brought her home. Home....but it wasn’t home, Nicole knew that. Home was where her Waverly was, home was only with Waverly, only in her Waverly’s arms. 

Now, here she is being brought back to the present, found her home, found her Waverly. This time it is real and she can feel her warmth surrounding her, her hand moving over the underside of Nicole’s breast, thumb skimming over her nipple as it peaked against the touch. “Tell me what you’re thinking about baby,” Waverly begged. 

“Home. You,” Nicole kissed her again, moaning as Waverly cupped her breasts. Her skin gently sliding over the peaked flesh that topped the rounded mounds. Nicole’s hands slid up and down her girlfriends back. “God, I want to touch you.” Waverly pulled away causing a sharp whimper to pull from Nicole’s throat which quickly turned into a heavy moan has Waverly’s lips surrounded the hardened nub of her right breast, tongue twisting around it and teeth gently nibbling at the sensitive skin. Nicole’s back arched at the sensation, pushing Waverly harder against her warm flesh, one of her hands finding purchase to the back of Waverly’s head, fingers twisting into brown locks. Waverly’s warm mouth moved across her girlfriends breasts relishing in the sounds every lick, nip or suck pulled from deep within the tall redhead. Her own desire rising between her legs, painting down her girlfriends thigh. Nicole’s hips rocked with need as the brunette continued to play over her breasts. Her touch is full of need and desire as she glides over every gentle curve leaving small reminders of her kiss across her ivory skin. Her lips brush over the small discolored mark that was left there permanently by her older sister. A time now she feels so far away and forgotten, but as her fingers whisper over the mark the memory pours over her as her lips begin to tremble. She glides over towards her hip kissing at the angry flesh, and her tongue traces over the jagged edges. “I love you,” she whispers into the skin, her hot breath causing goosebumps to raise beneath her wet lips. 

“Waves,” Nicole breathes. Her hands reach down to pull Waverly to her lips, the kiss is soft and gentle, tasting over her lips, begging for entrance. It’s a slow dance as their tongues move against each other, memorizing each ones lingering taste. “Please, I need you,” Nicole begs drawing herself closer into Waverly, surrounding herself in her girlfriends touch. Waverly moaned as Nicole’s thigh rocked between her legs, pressing harder against her need. Waverly’s hips ground down into the sensation, her hand traces down the outside of Nicole’s hips lacing across the scar that rips down the outside of her thigh, tracing over a life before her. Nicole can feel the hesitation in Waverly’s touch as her fingertips linger over the scar. She tugs at Waverly’s chin with her finger drawing her up to look at her, “Baby, what’s wrong? What happened?”

Waverly’s cheeks become marked with a hue of pink as embarrassment clouds over her, knowing she shouldn’t be jealous. Jealous of a former life; a life filled with exploration, adventure, crazy, hasty decisions and love, or lust. “You just never told me,” Waverly whispered. “Waves,” Nicole placed a gentle kiss across her lips, “Waverly, you know I love you.” Waverly shook her head, “I know. I’m saying you never told me about this scar.” Her fingers lingered over the rough edges that took over most of Nicole’s upper leg. “Oh, that..” Nicole trailed off for a moment, that memory taking over. 

Nicole didn’t think about it too often. It was the first time she ever did something so stupid, and it almost cost her her life. She was always so meticulous. The way you are suppose to be with your mountain gear and the climb itself. She always respected the mountains she attempted to conquer, but that day she was showing off. Her head bigger than the mountain she was on, ego guiding her as she became more reckless as she attempted to show off her grace and strength ascending the cliff, however the thought of her wife watching her increased her careless movements. Honestly after that everything is more like a clouded dream that comes to her in fragments. She doesn’t remember falling, or landing, or anything at the hospital until she woke up with a tube in her throat, and even that is a faded blur amongst her memories. Nicole shakes her head back to the present when she feels a gentle shift of weight on top of her. “Sorry baby. I actually don’t think of it much because I don’t really remember what all happened.” Waverly’s eyebrows furrowed, Nicole’s life has been on the edge so many times, how much does she remember of any of it. “I mean, I remember being on the mountain, and then it was like I was weightless, and then I woke up in the hospital with Shae holding my hand,” the last part came out in a weird cough, her free hand immediately moved to the back of her neck pulling at what she could hold onto has her head pushed further into the pillow, “I’m sorry,” Nicole quickly spoke. 

“I know. You were married, I get it, you have had other women in your life,” Waverly began raising up from Nicole, jealousy again creeping back over her, but when she looked down and saw the brown eyes staring back up at her, guilt masking over those delicate features. “But your not married anymore,” Waverly smiled and leaned down pulling Nicole into a kiss. “Yet,” Nicole breathed out as she broke from Waverly’s lips. “What?” Waverly asked as she continued over Nicole’s jawline with her lips and tongue tracing the delicate curve. “I’m not married......yet,” Nicole smiled, turning into Waverly’s touch. Waverly was moving down the line of her neck when that single word crashed through her and she smiled before nipping at the tender flesh that curved at the base of Nicole’s neck, leaving behind a small mark in its wake. 

Waverly smiled over the mark, breathing into the skin, ‘mine.’ Her hand running down to Nicole’s breast cupping it into her palm causing Nicole to arch into her touch. Her fingers pinched and pulled at the hardened peak that topped the soft curve of her breast. Waverly moved over Nicole’s breast tracing the small scar that lingers just below, her body shifting above the tall redhead. As her tongue tasted across the memory burned into the pale skin from the scar left behind her right hand made its way across the jagged ridges of the scar that marked down her thigh. Waverly’s left hand continued her ministrations over her girlfriends breasts causing desperate moans to pull from her with every arch of her back. She moved down between her girlfriends legs placing gentle kisses onto the inside of her thigh, her fingertips dancing across the scar that littered over the outside of the long leg that spasmed against the touch. Nicole’s hand found Waverly’s, seeking out her touch, intertwining their fingers as Nicole’s legs parted. Nicole’s breath increased as her hips began rocking against the sheets, anticipation for Waverly’s touch pooled between her legs. Waverly smiled against her skin as her lips moved across the lower portion of her stomach, every kiss causing a shiver beneath her. 

“Oh fuck Waverly,” Nicole groaned, her fingers pressed into Waverly’s tighter and her back arched from the bed as Waverly’s tongue slid up thru Nicole’s wet folds. She stopped at her clit, circling her tongue around it and then drawing it into her lips. Waverly gently pulled at that sensitive skin and then darted her tongue out and over it as she moved down, her tongue sliding back to the redheads entrance. Teasing her entrance, listening as Nicole called out pleading moans Waverly pulled her closer and pushed her tongue inside to feel Nicole wrap around her. Nicole’s free hand found Waverly’s head between her thighs and moved with her every motion, her hips finding the rhythm of Waverly’s tongue which moved in and out of her. Her tongue pressed in one more time and then moved up thru her center. “You’re so wet,” Waverly mumbled as she drew out a breath against Nicole’s clit and then pulled it between her lips. Her tongue danced over the sensitive nub, Nicole’s breathing became increasingly more ragged and then Waverly stopped suddenly, pulling away from her girlfriends growing need which elicited a heavy whimper from Nicole.  
Waverly moved up the tall frame that was underneath her, placing a kiss over the hip that bore another mark of her mortality. Her hand ran thru the red locks that splayed across the pillow as their eyes met. 

“Waves?”

“I want to watch you. I want to see you come undone underneath me. For me. Because of me,” Waverly smiled as her fingers broke free from Nicole’s hand, ran across her leg and found themselves engulfed in her girlfriends wetness. Nicole’s eyes closed as she felt the brunettes fingers slide thru her folds, searching out her entrance, one finger sliding inside as her thumb pressed against her throbbing clit. Her hips rocked as a second finger was added, her hand thrusting into the redhead, fingers as deep as they could go before they curved when they slid out against her walls. “Uunnnhhhh.....oh my God, Waverly!” 

Waverly pressed into her, grinding her own wetness over Nicole’s leg as it moved with each rock of her hips. Her lips tugging and nipping at Nicole’s swollen lip, her tongue sliding across it asking for entrance, in a desperate search to dance with her girlfriends tongue. She loved kissing Nicole, drawing in her taste, swallowing her moans, and their dance became more desperate as Nicole could taste herself, mixed with the sweetness of everything that is Waverly. Nicole’s hands found the curves of Waverly’s hips, squeezing into the flesh causing Waverly’s breath to catch in her throat. Nicole’s hand followed with Waverly’s hips as she sought out friction against Nicole’s leg, chasing her own release. Waverly’s fingers sped up their thrusting, her palm pressing against Nicole’s throbbing clit with each deep thrust. “Fuck, Waverly....I need you. Fuck. Oh my God. Cum with me. Waverly.” Nicole couldn’t think coherently, her thoughts only on her increasing need and Waverly. One hand moved over the swell of Waverly’s ass, pushing her harder against her own leg and her other hand sliding between her leg and Waverly’s center. “God, you’re so wet, baby,” Nicole groaned between kisses as her fingers circled around Waverly’s clit, Nicole’s thigh increasing the pressure against her aching center. “Dear God, Nicole. Jesus, don’t stop,” Waverly breathed. Their foreheads pressed together, their eyes locked into each other as their movements became erratic against one another. “Look at me baby,” Nicole begged. Her fingertips digging further into the flesh of Waverly’s ass. Waverly’s fingers thrusting harder, quicker, her fingers curling against her walls as they slid out, and then as Nicole’s hips rocked forward into Waverly her fingers pressed deeper into her. “Don’t stop Nicole. Oh, fuck, please don’t stop.” 

“Never. God, Waverly. Never,” Nicole arched her back, she could feel her muscles begin to tighten, her fingers ran against Waverly’s throbbing core. It became difficult to continue to move her leg as she moved closer to the edge. Her pleasure consuming her. “Cum with me,” she breathed and then captured Waverly’s lips into a deep kiss. Waverly broke away first, stared down into her girlfriends eyes as her legs tightened around the thigh she was pressed up against, her wetness pooled over it and down onto Nicole’s hand as her orgasm consumed her. Half moon shaped marks tore into the flesh of her ass as Nicole’s walls clamped down against Waverly’s fingers, her wetness flooded down between her legs and over Waverly’s fingers as they slowed their movements as her walls shook around them, Nicole’s orgasm rocketing thru her. 

Waverly collapsed on top of the tall redhead as both of them gently trembled against one another as their orgasms continue to ripple thru them. Nicole’s grip relaxed and her fingers found themselves sliding up and down Waverly’s back eliciting soft giggles from Waverly. Nicole stilled her movements and leaned down to place gentle kisses across Waverly’s neck. Waverly pulled her fingers from Nicole’s center causing the redhead to whimper against her rapid pulse. They both stilled against each other, their breathing settling and then a gentle shiver moved across Waverly’s body as the cool night air weighed down against their warm bodies. 

Nicole moved down, grabbing the blankets that had bunched at their feet and pulled them back up and over the couple. Nicole held onto Waverly tighter as the brunettes small body pressed deeper into the redhead searching out her heat, the blanket sliding over top of them both. Nicole placed a chaste kiss across her lips. 

“I love you,” Nicole smiled. 

“I know,” Waverly smirked and then began to giggle as Nicole’s fingers tickled into her hips and across her lower back. Waverly tried to wiggle from the touch, but Nicole held on pulling her closer to her embrace. Nicole closed her eyes shaking her head as Waverly settled into her side under all of the blankets. 

Waverly’s fingertip whispered a pattern onto her chest just under Nicole’s neck. “I do too Nicole Rayleigh Haught. I really do love you.” Nicole smiled and held onto her girlfriend just a tad bit tighter until they both were overcome with sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave feedback.


End file.
